Prince of Persia: Blood Ties
by MEZHJN45
Summary: Three years after the events of T2T, Farah makes the journey back to Babylon to become the third wife of the King in order to strengthen and unite the Indian and Persian kingdoms. This fragile union however faces the ultimate test in the midst of palace politics, a ruthless and ambitious first wife, and a familiar evil lurking in the shadows. FarahXPrince/King
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Note: This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so I wholeheartedly welcome any form of constructive criticism. As for the storyline, I tried to make the summary as succinct as possible, but it is subject to some change over time. This is intended to be a story centered around Farah, but there will be some OCs present as well. All POP characters from the series are the property of Ubisoft.

* * *

A peaceful breeze blew throughout the hanging gardens of Babylon. The hottest part of the day had passed, and the sun now had begun to lower into the cerulean sky tinged with golden-lined clouds. A small girl skipped into the gardens, eventually breaking into a run with squeals of joy and glee exiting from her mouth. A slim, tan-skinned woman followed behind at a slower pace and pushed her dark hair away from her face.

"Yasmin, be careful! I don't want you tripping and falling." Called out the woman gently but with a firm tone.

The little girl turned around and ran back to the woman, her thick blonde wavy hair whipping back and forth in a loose braid. Flashing her celery green eyes at the woman, she beamed reassuringly.

"It's OK Ammi. I'm not a baby."

The woman sighed and smiled. Lately that was Yasmin's response to everything. Yet, shaking her head, amused, she knew that she had only herself to blame for that. Swinging her black plait over her shoulder, she adjusted the cloth of her light cotton sari over her rounded belly, placing a hand over the most prominent part, feeling the movement of the being growing inside of her.

 _Farah_ , _what a year it's been_ … She thought to herself.

* * *

Note: I am using italics for both emphasis and internal dialogue/thoughts, as well as some memories. Also, I will have Farah using some Hindi/Urdu words in this story. "Ammi" is pronounced similar to the words "um" and "me" put together and is a term for mother. This is just an introductory chapter that sets up the main storyline. The next chapters will be flashbacks to the year that Farah is referring to.


	2. Chapter 2: Royal Duty and Relocation

Note: Just as I mentioned before, a lot of the next chapters are about how Farah came to Babylon, and we will make our way back to the scenario and timeline of the event of the intro chapter.

* * *

After the vizier had been defeated and the kingdom had been restored, Farah had retained a cordial relationship with the Prince. They had grown close, especially after the tale the Prince told her shortly after the aftermath of the events of the vizier. She vividly remembered standing with the Prince at the balcony of a palace tower as the sun descended in the sky.

"Prince, there's something I still don't understand. How did you _really_ know my name?"

The prince had smiled to himself and laughed softly. Reaching over, he gently brushed a stubborn strand of hair that always seemed to get into her face before he responded.

"Most people think time is like a river, that flows swift and sure in one direction but I have seen the face of time and can tell you they are wrong. Time is like an ocean in a storm. You may wonder who I am and why I say this. Sit down, and I will tell you a tale like none that you have ever heard."

The tale was deeply shocking and chilling all at the same time for Farah. The dagger of time, Azad, her adventure with the Prince, her death, the grand rewind, the Dahaka, the Empress of time, returning to Babylon in a different timeline. Perhaps the part that made her gasp most was him knowing "kakoulukia", her secret word. It sounded like a madman's tale; yet, it all made sense and came together like pieces of a puzzle, and that word only verified it even further. Still, Farah felt the Prince left out some bits of the tale. It sounded like they had worked together and had built a relationship of trust, but she couldn't help but shake of the feeling that there was something more. There was something in the Prince's expression: his gaze upon her, the way his voice stuck when he spoke of her death at the tower, and his overall manner around her suggested that he had feelings for her that went beyond some simple camaraderie. How could she forget his words back in Babylon when she had reprimanded him for wanting to leave the women in the brothel and accused him of relishing and enjoying the bloodshed, especially after she had witnessed his transformation into a sand monster?

 _"_ _Why should I believe you? Everything you have done contradicts this! I have seen the way you hunger for combat! You take pleasure in creating death! Your constant talk of bloody vengeance, your cold disregard for your own people! You heard the women in the brothel as clearly as I did and yet you turned away!"_

 _"_ _But I came back. I came back! For you…"_

Back then, Farah was too disappointed and angry to think on his words, but looking back, they made her blush a little.

Although she would have never admitted it to his face, Farah had come to admire the Prince during their quest to regain the kingdom, perhaps even felt attracted to him. Sure, he had made some rash decisions here and there, but Farah could see that he had a good heart and that even when he made mistakes, he was back to make amends. The Prince did not embellish the story of their first adventure together beyond the details of the major events themselves, and Farah decided not to push, even though her curiosity remained. As the Persian kingdom began to rebuild, she too returned home to help with the cleanup and restoration of her own kingdom, led by her cousins, one of whom assumed the throne, and her uncles, who served as his guiding ministers. It was not until about three years later that her life path met with the Prince's once more.

On a warm summer evening, Farah was summoned to a meeting hall with her uncles and cousins, who relayed to her information about the man she had known in what seemed like two different lifetimes. The Prince, now the King, had married both a member of Persian royalty and a Greek princess who he had married to establish diplomatic ties. To further strengthen the ties between the Persians and Indians, it was suggested that Farah be married to the king as his third wife. Internally, Farah shuddered at the thought of being third wife. She had grown up hearing and seeing horror stories of favoritism and competition between multiple wives. The politics, the schemes, and the scandals that plagued such an arrangement did not appeal to her one bit. Yet, she forced herself to think of her kingdom. _They are your people. You are their princess. This is what they need to advance. This is what your kingdom needs. Besides, he seems to like you. He probably wouldn't treat you poorly._

Farah strolled through a garden, thinking a walk would do her some good, and sighed heavily. When her father had been murdered by that traitorous vizier, she felt like someone had ripped through her with a thousand knives. She didn't think there was anything worse than feeling the way she did at that time. Now, thinking about this, she was torn apart inside. She had spent two years working and reacquainting herself with her people. Just when things seemed slightly normal, and she had started to feel at home, she was leaving for good once again.

An elderly uncle came by and joined her, gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Farah, child..."

"Uncle…" she looked up, her face obviously conflicted "I…"

"I understand child." He said, silencing her. "Your heart is heavy with duty and the weight of your family and your kingdom is all on your shoulders. Nothing seems fair. I know that feeling well." Farah bit her lower lip and bowed her head. The elderly uncle simply placed his hand on top of her head and gently patted it. "I have no say in this matter and neither am I fit to judge anyone, but I will say that you are through and through your father's daughter. Sometimes in life, we are thrown into situations that seem impossible or go against everything we want. Know that in my experience, we are never given anything we cannot handle." Cupping Farah's chin in his frail palm, he looked directly at her and said, "Wherever you go, whatever you might become, this will always be your home, and you will always be one of us."

Farah looked up and embraced her old uncle without a word. The old man returned the embrace, and both proceeded back to the palace.

The day before she departed for Babylon, Farah took a walk through the many gardens and rooms in the rebuilt palace, trying to take in as much possible as a memory. The next morning, her family came to see her off. When she hugged her old uncle goodbye, he tucked a small packet wrapped in paper into her hand.

"A small gift from your old uncle. When you feel lonely, perhaps it will bring you memories of home. May you be protected from evil" he whispered softly as he embraced her.

After some teary embraces, it was time to leave. Once her entourage had set off, leaving the palace in the distance, she opened the package. Out spilled small jasmine flowers and a gold pendant with a glass-like bead in the center on a fine gold chain. Frowning, she wondered why her uncle would send her off with such an odd trinket. The design did not resemble anything she had seen before. _Still, he must have given it to me for some reason_ thought Farah put on the pendant and turned her attention to the view of the landscape outside, wondering how much what she would do the keep herself busy until they reached the kingdom.

As the journey continued and she grew tired of the scenery outside her window, she rested her head back against her cushions with her eyes closed. As she dozed off, she dreamed of being in a beautiful chamber with a great pool of warm water. _How peaceful it is_ she thought to herself. She could have been floating on a cloud. Then, she felt a hand gently stroke her cheek, the tickle of a light beard as a man's face approached hers. Farah raised her eyes shyly and looked up into a pair of luminous blue-green eyes. His face was slowly getting closer and closer until his lips were almost…

Farah awoke with a gasp. Looking around her, she saw she was still in her carriage. Shaking her head, she could not believe what she had just seen in her dream. Blue-green eyes? That short distinctive beard? That was the Prince!

Farah reddened. _Barely have left home and you're already dreaming about him like that!_ But what a dream it was! She could have sworn it felt so real. Farah let out a sigh and once again turned her attention to the view outside. _It was just a dream_ she reminded herself firmly. Nothing more.

Farah's entourage arrived safely after two weeks. A cool breeze blew through the air, causing her to wrap her long shawl around herself tighter. She and her companions had traveled in the interest of time and had even skipped a rest in order to make it to the Persian Kingdom early. Taking notice of her dusty skin and rough hair, Farah lamented not having taken even a small stop in order to freshen herself up. What kind of impression was she going to make at the palace? One of her older servants patted her hand and assured her that they would get a chance to freshen up before she was to appear in front of the royal court. Special guards met them at a back entrance of the palace and summoned palace staff, who led Farah and her servants to her quarters.

The room was quite beautiful and also had a fairly large balcony that opened up to the gardens in the back, as did her room at home. Another room contained an area for washing and bathing. Farah's most trusted servant, Indrani, bustled around unpacking Farah's clothing and other items, storing them away safely. Before she could get too lost in her thoughts, Indrani pulled Farah towards the bathing area, yelling at the other servants to make haste and bring warm water. After she was washed, Indrani applied scented oil to both her skin and hair and arranged her hair into a long plait. Another servant brought out a pressed deep blue and gold silk banarasi saree. Once she was dressed, Farah put gold bangles on each arm as servants placed additional jewelry on her upper arms. A mekhala was drawn and fastened around her waist. A gold tikka, or head ornament, with matching blue gems was pinned above her forehead, and matching earrings and a necklace were fastened to her ears and around her neck, respectively. Her eyes were lined with kohl and golden powder was applied to her eyelids. Lastly, color was applied to her lips.

Farah looked at herself in the mirror in front of her, feeling incredibly nervous. She reached over for the packet her uncle had given her and pulled out the pendant. As she put it on, she remembered his words.

"When you feel lonely, perhaps it will bring you memories of home…"

 _May it bring me some confidence…_ prayed Farah to herself.

"Lady Farah, it is time" called Indrani, snapping Farah of her own thoughts as she turned to exit the room. Taking a deep breath, she turned from the mirror to exit the room with her heart in her throat.


	3. Chapter 3: The King's Court

Roshanak, the first wife of king Sherfiruz, was not someone to be crossed. In truth, she was an attractive woman, but incredibly intimidating, deceptive, and calculative. Tall, with raven-black hair and piercing eyes the color of ebony framed by eyelashes that made her eyes appear smokey, a single look from her made even some of King Sherfiruz's Counsel shift uncomfortably in their positions. Roshanak was Persian nobility and a distant relative of the king. Since her marriage two years prior, she had set out to fulfill some goals: produce a male heir and earn the title of queen. To her disgust and annoyance, Sherfiruz had agreed to marry a Greek princess shortly after her in order to establish diplomatic relations. What was worse was that Roshanak and Anemone (the Greek Princess) were pregnant around the same time. Fortunately for Roshanak, she had produced a son, Prince Shahin, and Anemone, a daughter, Princess Yasmin, which put Roshanak in greater favor with the court and gave her greater leverage; however, there were two great obstacles she already faced: The fact the Prince Shahin was a sickly, weak child since birth, and that King Sherfiruz had still not named her Queen.

As she took her place near the king's throne dressed in a deep green and purple garment and adorned with jewels, she turned her mind to the king's new wife-to-be. That Indian princess, Farah, would be making her appearance in front of the royal court shortly. Internally, Roshanak sneered at the thought of that brown-skinned savage taking her place among them. Naturally, the palace was flooded with Roshanak's spies, and they had caught a glimpse of Farah as she had exited her carriage. Although she had a shawl heavily wrapped around her head and face, Roshanak's spies had noted her brown skin and disheveled appearance on arrival and informed her of such. Looks, however, could be deceiving, and Roshanak knew she could not take this woman lightly, especially if she jeopardized her chances of becoming queen. After all, she had heard that Farah had aided the King in taking back the throne, and some of her most trusted sources had informed her that she and Sherfiruz had been close.

"Is it the custom of the Indian court to make late appearances?" remarked Roshanak icily, tilting her head towards the King, but making sure she was loud enough for the king's counsel to hear. There were a few muffled snickers behind her. When the King did not answer, she added, "I'm just concerned. If Lady Farah is to join the royal court, she must learn the proper etiquette."

Before anyone could interject, a voice thundered at the front of the hall opening.

"Your Majesty, members of the royal court, I would like to present Lady Farah."

Farah walked in slowly behind the ambassador, the silk of her hand woven dark blue and gold sari swishing on the floor as she moved. Farah made a strong effort to dip her head down as she walked, obscuring the view of her face and avoiding eye contact with anyone. She could, however, hear the whispering around her, people craning their necks to get a good look at her. _Let's keep them guessing for know_ she thought to herself as she continued forward. When both she and the ambassador reached the throne, they both stopped and paid their formal respects to the royal family.

"Both of you, at ease" said a familiar voice that both made Farah's heart race and also put her at ease at the same time. It had been so long since she had heard it, and now…it felt reassuring.

"Lady Farah, please rise" continued the voice.

Farah slowly lifted up her head and looked up at the king. Although he sat with the crown of Persia on his head and dressed in royal garb, he looked quite similar to their encounter two years earlier. His hair was a bit shorter, his long face perhaps a bit fuller, but the beard was identical, and that same scar on his left eyebrow. In fact, Farah thought he looked more handsome and regal than ever. As she looked into his luminous blue-green eyes, she saw his face soften a bit. Where had she seen that look before? No sooner than she had thought this, she felt the pendant getting warm and for a second, she was no longer in the court. She was in a dream-like trance, almost in a different time or dimension.

" _Your eyes…they're green"_

 _"_ _Really?"_

Farah inwardly gasped and her hand flew to the pendant on her chest. _What was that?_ To cover up any awkwardness cause by her daze, she coughed lightly and bowed her head apologetically.

"Bring water for the princess" said the king motioning to a servant.

Farah gratefully accepted the water and the attention turned to the ambassador, who droned on about things she had no interest in. After he had finished, they established that the official marriage would take place in a week's time, and after that, the two Kingdoms would establish their official ties. As the formal talk ended and the counsel expressed their approval and congratulations, Roshanak made her way to Farah.

Farah immediately bowed her head and murmured a greeting. Roshanak reached over and placed her hand under Farah's chin, tilting her head upwards. Suddenly, Farah found herself face to face with Roshanak's piercing dark eyes.

"My dear," she began icily, "One does not completely lower their head in front of another unless they are a lowly servant…or of course they have something to hide. You would do well to learn our ways. After all, you are no longer in the Indian court."

With that, Roshanak flashed a smile at Farah that sent chills through her whole body.

 _For someone with such beautiful features, she has no warmth in her expressions_!

"Take care, my dear. I would suggest that you learn our customs well before your marriage! If you need help, I would be _delighted_ to show you our ways."

With that, Roshanak turned with her servants, two of whom flashed Farah haughty smirks, and left the hall.

 _No thanks…_ thought Farah to herself. It was clear that the King's first wife was not someone to cross paths with and that she was no admirer of Farah. _I will make an effort to stay out of her way as much as possible._

As Farah and her servants turned to exit the hall, Farah looked up and saw the King staring at her. The expression on his face, although not a smile, was one of compassion and warmth, and Farah could not help but give him a slight smile in response before she headed out of the hall.

Little did Farah know what effect that one slight smile had on the King; it shot through his heart like one of her arrows and a warm feeling blossomed in the pit of his stomach.

 _What is happening to me?_ He thought to himself, shaking his head. _I'm behaving like a naïve youth who sees a girl he likes for the first time…_

In truth, the King had been watching Farah closely the entire time she had stood before him and his court. Standing there in her blue and gold garb, she had looked so endearing, nervous, and beautiful at the same time, and he wished he could have just gone to her and squeezed her hand to ease her nerves. Sighing to himself, King Sherfiruz reminded himself that it was only a week's time until a wedding, and by then, he would finally have some time alone with Farah.

* * *

Note: Roshanak is a Persian name that refers to light and luminosity. I named the character as such for the purpose of irony, given that she's obviously the opposite. Anemone is Greek for "daughter of the wind" and also refers to the windflower. More on this character will be revealed in later chapters. The name Shahin refers to falcons. Yasmin=jasmine. And yes, I gave the King a name. Sherfiruz means "triumphant lion" in Persian, and I figured it fit well. Also, I've always imagined that tattoo on the Prince's back in T2T to have a lion in it.


	4. Chapter 4: New and Familiar Evils

In the King's Quarters

The king returned to his quarters and decided to go through some reports. He figured it would do him well to focus on some pressing issues at hand to take his mind off of Farah.

About an hour or so into his work, the door of his study creaked open without any permission or announcement. There was only one person who would have dared to enter in such a way.

"My King," purred Roshanak as she entered the room and stood behind him.

"Roshanak" he acknowledged without even looking up from his work.

Roshanak put her hands on his shoulders and began to massage circles with her thumbs near his neck.

"My King, you work too hard" said Roshanak in a silky tone.

"I have a duty Roshanak, to all those who depend on me: My kingdom, my people, my counsel-"

"And what of your duty to your wife?" whispered Roshanak into his ear, continuing to massage his neck. She reached over to caress his face, only to have him stop her hand and turn to face her.

"Roshanak," he said firmly, "I came here to go through my reports and cannot do so with constant interruptions. Please, I have much to do and so little time."

Roshanak was both annoyed and offended at this rejection of her advances. How could he push her aside and resist her like that?

"My King, I only seek to please you-"

"You can please me by letting my finish my work" he replied firmly, cutting her off. Relenting, he sighed and took Roshanak's hands in his own and kissed Roshanak on the forehead. "I apologize if I came across as harsh. You just caught me at a bad time."

Internally, Roshanak was seething, but she was the master of keeping a straight face, and she did so once again in front of the King.

"I shall leave you to your work, My King" she said, putting on an air of obedience and understanding, and quickly brushed her lips against his. She then showed herself out of his study.

King Sherfiruz sighed deeply. He couldn't help but feel a little bad that he had been a bit cold towards Roshanak. Still, he was busy and his mind was focused on his reports.

 _Or was it?_

The thought crept into his mind. He thought he was focusing on his reports, but when Roshanak brought her lips close to his face, all he could think of was Farah.

* * *

Roshanak returned to her quarters and dismissed her servants.

"Leave me. I wish to be alone" she barked, waving them away.

Roshanak then retreated to a small room in her quarters. From a special box, she removed a small chest. Reaching for the pendant on her neck, she placed the bottom part into the keyhole and twisted it, unlocking the chest. Inside was a small amulet with mysterious carvings. Reaching for a small knife she kept by, she poked her finger against it lightly until she drew blood. She then placed her bloody finger against the centermost carving until it filled the carved space and recited an ancient incantation. The amulet began to glow and a whispy, black smoky figure began to emerge.

"Much has happened since the last time we spoke." snapped Roshanak. "I have much to tell you."

The smoky figure arranged itself into a man with charred blue-black looking skin, glowing symbols all over his body, hair that looked like it was smoking, and spiked chains that were embedded into his arm. The most striking part of the specter was his resemblance to King Sherfiruz.

The specter returned a malicious grin, his yellow eyes glowing with excitement.

"It's about time you paid me a visit, Roshanak."


	5. Chapter 5: Roshanak's Secret

Hello and thank you to anyone who reads this story and reviews it! I'm really sorry for the delay; I actually wrote these chapters a while back but was not satisfied with the way they sounded, so I spent a lot of time trying to fix them. As I mentioned previously, I am new to fanfiction (or any fiction), so I am always appreciative of constructive reviews.

* * *

"The Indian Princess Farah has arrived" added Roshanak as she gave the dark Prince the update of recent events. "But, she will not be a problem. I will take care of her in no time."

"The sooner that annoyance is out of the way, the better" snapped the dark Prince.

"She will be easy to handle" remarked Roshanak with a sniff. "I have heard stories of her relationship with Sherfiruz, but surely she is nothing special" she remarked, perhaps a bit more confidently than she actually felt.

"Don't be so sure of yourself" snapped the Dark Prince. "Sherfiruz, that imbecile, was willing to delay his mission to reclaim his throne for her. She is no mere plaything for him."

This touched a nerve for Roshanak because deep down inside, she knew he was right. She had seen the way Sherfiruz had looked at Farah when she entered the hall and even as she left. He had never looked at her that way.

"And neither am I!" snapped back Roshsanak angrily, trying to hide her own insecurities. "I am perfectly capable of getting what I need from him."

The Dark Prince, recognizing Roshanak's anger, quickly moved to dissipate it.

"Of course you are" he said seductively, placing his fingers underneath her chin, and drawing her close.

"That fool doesn't deserve a woman like you. So intelligent, so sharp, so…desirable" he purred into her ear.

Roshanak loosened in his hold and relaxed. "Just as I promised you," she said as she reached to put her hand to his face, "we will rule together, you as King, and I will be your Queen. It is just a matter of time… "

As she moved to place her lips upon his, he quickly drew away.

"Time that I do not have, Roshanak! I grow weak" he snapped. With a grunt, he continued, "I must return to the amulet. The next time you summon me, I expect there to be more progress…and then we can speak of what we need to do with the boy…"

With that, the Dark Prince retreated to the amulet, leaving Roshanak feeling a bit dazed and incredibly unfulfilled. He was her only way out…she had to do as he said.

If one wanted to understand Roshanak, one only needed to look at the story of her life. She had been married to the King as his first wife in an attempt to strengthen the Persian bloodline and create a link of power for her family within the palace walls. Roshanak's father, a distant relative of the late King Shahraman, was a greedy, selfish fellow who only knew how to use his family, especially his, children as pawns for his own dark interests. Roshanak had lost her mother at quite a young age and was brought up since childhood by her paternal aunts, women who shared their brother's unscrupulous qualities. Roshanak was schooled in the art of deception from a young age but never experienced any real love or care. As a result, she was struggled with the idea of giving or even knowing how to receive love. Roshanak's goal in life had been to enter the palace, seduce the King to favor her alone, produce a male heir, a crown prince for the Persian throne, and to become the queen, effectively securing her family's place of power among Persian royalty.

None of these goals, however, had materialized as she had desired. King Sherfiruz was a fair and kind husband, but her charms never seemed to produce the effect she wanted, and he showed no special favor or attention towards her. Then, he had married the Greek Princess Anemone, an annoyance, but when she found out both of them were pregnant at the same time, she had been furious. Although Roshanak ended up giving birth to a son and Anemone a daughter, Anemone's daughter was healthy, Roshanak's son was sickly from birth, and to top it off, she had not been named queen although she had produced a potential heir.

It was about a year ago that Roshanak, filled with rage, hate, and anger, found herself in a secret secluded area of the palace containing shelves of old tomes filled with spells and potions. She was drawn to a particular volume that a stone amulet hidden within within its cover. She had accidentally scraped her finger on a jagged edge of the old book, and her blood had fallen onto the amulet and had released the Dark Prince. Although she had initially been afraid, he had calmed her, reading her innermost thoughts, promising to fulfill her heart's desires if she swore a blood oath to him. Her fate and that of her son depended on this specter, and his words from their first encounter kept repeating in her mind.

 _"I can regain my strength with human blood, your blood, but I need a proper vessel to survive...a human body. The boy is still young… I can transfer parts of myself to him over time. He will become stronger, and when the time is right, I will share his body and mind, train him, and then we will take out that fool of Sherfiruz. Once he is done for, I will take over Sherfiruz's body and finally put it to some proper use as the King of Persia!"_


	6. Chapter 6: Lady Anemone

As the afternoon set in, Farah found herself returning to the palace after spending almost the entire morning outside in the gardens. It felt good to get some fresh air and it was one place where Farah could talk to Indrani in their own language openly without fear of being heard. Indrani had confirmed Roshanak's power among the King's counsel and her numerous spies in the palace, but she had also told Farah about Lady Anemone, the King's Greek wife, and her daughter, Princess Yasmin.

"I don't think that I saw either of them the day I was presented at court" remarked Farah.

"It is said that Lady Anemone suffers from an illness that makes her weak, making it difficult for her to leave her room," said Indrani "but I have heard from the other servants that she is both mild-mannered and kind-hearted."

 _She sounds like the complete opposite of Roshanak_ "And Princess Yasmin?"

"She is about 3 years old from what I have heard. She probably stays close to her mother."

"Wait, isn't she the same age as Roshanak's son Shahin? The Prince and Princess were born around the same time?" Roshanak must have hated that.

"Yes, but I imagine that Roshanak earned more favor because she produced a male heir, even if he is sickly, as everyone says. I have heard Roshanak also keeps him out of sight. Almost no one has seen him. Not even the servants"

Farah's insides churned as she thought about her conversation with Indrani. Undoubtedly, Roshanak probably thought she had secured herself after Shahin was born. What would happen if Farah had a son? Would he be involved in a bloody battle with Shahin over the throne? Farah shook her head at the thought. Part of her hoped that she would never give birth to a son, even though it would be advantageous to her for a number of reasons. Another part of her even wished she was barren and unable to have children. Maybe the King would send her back home and she could live the rest of her life in simplicity and anonymity.

Farah shook her head at her own thoughts. _Wishful thinking_. She dare not voice such thoughts in front of anyone, not even Indrani. Later, as she was heading back to corridor towards her room, Farah heard what sounded like arguing. As she turned around to look, she saw a young woman firmly gripping the arm of a little girl with messy blonde curls. As she looked closer, she recognized the young woman one of Roshanak's servants who had given her a haughty smirk in the king's hall.

"Princess Yasmin! You will do as I say and come with me" yelled the young servant angrily

 _Princess Yasmin?_ Thought Farah to herself. _This must be Lady Anemone's child_.

The little girl continued to resist the tugging on her arm and yelled back. "No, I won't!"

"You impudent little brat! I'll teach you to yell at me!" The servant reached over and struck Yasmin plainly across the face with such force that the little girl fell to the ground crying.

This was too much for Farah to witness any longer. Before the servant could make another move, Farah ran to the little girl and put herself as a barrier between her and the servant.

"Enough." She said firmly to the servant.

The servant looked at Farah with obvious hatred in her eyes.

"I have orders to take this girl with me. This does not concern you." She almost spat.

"The child clearly did not want to come with you and she certainly won't after the way you struck her" replied Farah evenly.

The servant rolled her eyes. "I have my orders" she said tossing her head.

 _The **level** of disrespect_ …thought Farah to herself.

"And I am giving you mine" she replied firmly "The princess comes with me."

The servant continued look at Farah stubbornly with a rude expression on her face before she relented. Farah still had authority over her, and there was nothing she could do. Plus, she really didn't want to deal with that brat anyway, so she walked away.

As soon as the servant was gone, Farah went over to the child and lifted her to her feet.

"Child, are you alright?" asked Farah, brushing away Yasmin's tangled blonde curls away from her face.

Yasmin nodded, still red-faced from the slap, and sniffled in response.

Farah's heart went out to the poor child. She reached over and enveloped the child into an embrace.

"There, there dear" she said. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

Yasmin whimpered and buried her face into Farah, clinging to her tightly. As Farah continued to stroke her hair, rub her back, and whisper to her soothingly, she heard the sound of footsteps.

"Princess Yasmin, there you are!"

Another young servant came running towards the two of them.

"Princess Yasmin, your mother is very worried about you! You disappeared in the corridors-"

The servant halted upon noticing Farah.

"Forgive me your highness," said the servant immediately and somewhat nervously, "This humble servant pays her-"

"No need, dear. At ease." replied Farah with an understanding smile.

The servant relaxed and smiled back. "I know that you are Lady Farah. I am Lady Anemone's servant, Parisa. Lady Anemone extends her apologies. She knew you had arrived and wished to welcome you to Babylon herself. My Lady is often sickly though and was not able to make it to the King's court."

 _Well, she's definitely not like Roshanak. I should like to meet her._ "My gratitude to Lady Anemone for her kind intentions," said Farah. "If she does not mind, may I pay a visit to her in her chambers now?"

"Certainly, Lady Farah, I am sure she will be quite pleased to see the both of you" replied the servant, motioning her head towards both Farah and Yasmin.

The three of them headed to Lady Anemone's quarters with Yasmin still in Farah's arms.

Lady Anemone's quarters were furnished simply but beautifully, and in every part there were flowers of all kinds, scents, and colors. As Parisa went to call her, Farah spent a few moments simply admiring the beauty around her until Parisa returned. Lady Anemone herself was quite the vision herself, and Farah found herself in awe of her appearance. She was taller than Farah, with eyes the color of amethysts and long loose curls the color of corn silk, and although her skin was a bit overly pale and the dark marks under her eyes were most likely due to the sickness her servant had mentioned, it did not take from her angelic beauty. Unlike Roshanak, she exuded warmth and her eyes were full of compassion.

"It is wonderful to finally meet you, Lady Farah." said Lady Anemone after embracing Farah in a hug. "Parisa just told me of your kindness to Yasmin. I can't thank you enough."

As they sat down and were served refreshments by the servants, Lady Anemone smiled warmly at Farah.

"I have heard quite a bit about the Princess of India who helped the Prince of Persia regain his kingdom. I see that you are not only brave and kind but also very beautiful."

Farah, who had been sipping her tea at this point, almost choked at Lady Anemone's words. She was shocked that someone as beautiful as Lady Anemone would complement her in such a way.

"I…, uh, thank you" replied Farah, who found herself turning a bit pink.

"No, thank you" replied Lady Anemone. "Yasmin is a good child, but she is bit curious, perhaps too much for her own good. And almost every time she wanders about the corridors alone, she ends being found by one of Lady Roshanak's servants."

At the mention of Roshanak, a look of worry crossed Lady Anemone's face. This was not lost on Farah.

"I witnessed one of Lady Roshanak's servants slap your daughter" interjected Farah. "When I told her to leave the child along, she rolled her eyes and gave me attitude."

"That was probably Bahar, one of Lady Roshanak's younger servants." replied Lady Anemone with a sad sigh. "It is obvious from the way she acts that she has been taught to disrespect anyone who is not Persian by birth." Shaking her head, Anemone looked up at Farah once again. "This is also not the first time one of Lady Roshanak's servants has slapped Yasmin."

Farah raised her eyebrows as Anemone nodded. "It is the truth. Her servants will find any excuse to yell or scold Yasmin harshly for no particular reason."

"And…, the King?" asked Farah. "Have you ever brought this to his attention?

Lady Anemone coughed slightly and looked up at Farah with a sad smile.

"I rarely get an audience with the King, especially due to my...sickness. He does come to see me from time to time, but I can hardly plague him with complaints about Lady Roshanak during those rare visits."

Farah nodded, feeling bad for Lady Anemone and the position she was in. "I understand. It also doesn't seem to help that Roshanak seems to have the favor of the King and the court." she stated with a sigh.

"The court perhaps, but not the king, no. She has never had his heart."

"How do you know that?"

"His Majesty is a both just and kind man, but I know that his heart truly belongs to only one woman. That is you, Lady Farah."

Once again, Farah nearly choked on her tea. Coughing slightly, she looked up in surprise. "Sorry.., what was that?"

Anemone smiled at her. "You should have seen His Majesty when they announced that the Indian Kingdom had agreed to his offer and you were to become his wife. The happiness on his face, the look in his eyes when he spoke your name...I could tell that his feelings for you were special."

Farah felt her face getting warm and simply stared into her cup. She was not sure what to make of any of this. Had he really been that excited about her coming? Anemone had observed so much of Sherfiruz's behavior prior to her return to Babylon and knew quite a bit about her, but she was being so nice...Farah would have thought that Anemone would have some resentment towards the fact that Sherfiruz supposedly had a favorite.

"Lady Farah, I do not tell you any of this out of spite or with any malice" reassured Anemone, almost as if she had read Farah's mind. "In fact, I am going to be honest with you."

Farah looked up as Anemone reached for her hand.

"You know that I am ill, but what you do not know is that I, well, I will not get any better." Anemone paused briefly before continuing, "My condition...I grow weaker and weaker, and I know that my time is limited."

At these words, Farah felt her heart sink, and her eyes widened in shock, but she stayed silent. She had not been expecting this at all.

"Before you came, I had a good feeling about you, Lady Farah. I had heard much about your character and your personality, and I felt that you were someone I could trust. When you saved Yasmin and came to visit me, there was no doubt in my mind. Lady Farah, I ask you of a favor. I ask you to watch over my daughter, Yasmin when I am...gone."

At this point, a tear slipped out of Anemone's left eye and she paused for a second. Farah squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Lady Anemone, you have my word. I will take care of Yasmin as if she were my own child. I promise."

Anemone's face relaxed and she smiled at Farah. "Thank you. It is all that I ask." Then suddenly, her face became serious and she placed her other hand on top of Farah's once more. " One more thing. Lady Roshanak might not have His Majesty's heart, but she has multiple spies and multiple connections both inside and outside these palace walls. Living in this palace is sometimes similar to watching over your shoulder all the time."

Farah nodded, having already heard as much from Indrani and having heard stories when she was still in India.

"Lady Roshanak is extremely shrewd and manipulative. She knows that His Majesty cares for you in a special way. She will try to exploit that or try to tamper with it in any way possible. You are to have your marriage ceremony soon, am I correct?"

Farah nodded. The ceremonies were to begin in five days.

"My dear, you must be very careful" said Anemone. "Keep your guard up. Roshanak is capable of anything, and knowing how she is, I would not be surprised if she were to try something during that time."


	7. Chapter 7: Wedding

Although Farah was to have an official Persian wedding, she was to have a small Indian ceremony as well with her ambassador and some of the accompanying servants present. This was the last time many of them would see Farah before they made their way back home. In some ways, the ceremony was like a farewell to not only to them, but also to her nation, her home, and her culture. Farah decided to not dwell on it too much and rather elected to spend as much time possible with those who would be returning to India.

A day before the wedding, Farah dressed in a yellow sari decorated with fuchsia, green, and gold embroidery. Her long dark hair was braided with yellow flowers, and additional ornaments and jewelry fashioned from flowers were placed on her head, arms, and head. Henna was carefully applied to her hands, arms and the top of her feet. As she sat with her henna-covered hands and arms facing up, her servants danced around her singing traditional songs, some that made her blush and others that made her nostalgic. The servant who was applying henna chose a corner of her wrist to write Sherfiruz's name.

"Oh, that's no fun!" yelled one of the servants with a gleam in her eye. "Why not the ankle! Make it a struggle for him to find it!" she said mischievously, eliciting giggles from all the other women around her.

Farah's face turned warm and she did not smile. She knew what they were referring to. It was a custom. The bride had the groom's name hidden in her henna design and it was up to the groom to find it…on their first night together. She shuddered internally. That was the last thing on her mind. _Damn these women_! _Everyone is otherwise so prim and proper about this subject and tell you that 'good' girls don't talk about this, but when the time comes,_ _they make cryptic jokes and giggle, and no one tells you what it's even like_! _I don't even want to think about that right now…_

After the henna ceremony was over, Indrani had ordered Farah to get some rest for the ceremony the next day, and Farah returned to her quarters, light cloth tied loosely over her hands and feet so she could sleep with the henna. As she lay on her bed, Farah found it extremely uncomfortable to sleep with her bound up hands and feet. Annoyed, she gave up and just lay flat on her back with arms at her sides and legs straight in front of her. _This is going to be a long night.._ she thought to herself mournfully.

Morning

It seemed like her eyelids had barely started to droop when Indrani shook her awake gently.

"Lady Farah" she whispered

"Ughhh" grunted Farah in response

"Today is your wedding day, my Lady" said Indrani a bit more firmly. "No time to be lazy. Up!"

Farah forced herself to her feet and into the bath that Indrani had prepared for her. As she was washed and anointed with oils, she remained expressionless and stoic, not wanting to make herself emotional in any kind of way.

Once cleaned, Farah was dressed in a beautiful hand woven red and gold silk banarasi sari. Red color was applied to her lips, black kohl to her eyes, as well as gold and black powder for her eyelids. Indrani herself took out the traditional gold jewelry, an heirloom from Farah's late mother and helped Farah put it on. As she put on gold bangles and matching armbands, the other servants pointed out the dark reddish-brown of her henna.

"My Lady, this is an auspicious sign! It means your husband will love you deeply" remarked Kalyani.

Farah remained silent. She really didn't know what to expect. As her hair was woven into a braid and wound up and pinned in the back. Indrani also produced a string of jasmines and proceeded to drape it around her hair.

"Where did these come from?" asked Farah, surprised to see the fresh flowers.

"A gift from princess Yasmin and her mother Lady Anemone" said Indrani with a smile. "The little princess picked these for you with a servant from one of the gardens. Lady Anemone strung them together and gave them to Neeti for you."

Farah heart warmed, and she smiled for the first time that day. Lady Anemone was genuinely being very kind to her. Despite her illness, she had taken the time to string the flowers together to. Farah made a mental note to thank her in person sometime later. A sudden pang of sadness filled her at the same time as she thought about little Yasmin and Lady Anemone's words

 _I don't have much time left..._

"Alright then," said Indrani pointing a mirror toward Farah, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Farah looked at herself in the mirror for a long time, trying to absorb her own image. This might be the last time she herself in such clothing. A lump formed in her throat, but she cleared it away and placed her feet in a pair of embroidered slippers. _It's time...No looking back now..._

"I'm ready" she said turning to Indrani.

***********************************************************8

The ceremony itself was very simple. A small area was set up for the Indian priest to perform the traditional Indian marriage rites. The king was there in a simply embroidered Persian garb. When Farah entered, dressed in all of her splendor, the king felt a tug on his heart. Yes, Roshanak was an attractive woman with her smoky eyes, and Anemone was an angelic beauty with her amethyst eyes, pale skin, and light golden curls, but there was something different about Farah that drew him in. Something hypnotic. Perhaps it was her large, dark eyes, framed with thick eyelashes combined with her oval face and delicate, innocent features combined with her dusky complexion. That and the extensive history he shared with her that spanned different timelines. Farah's beauty was striking, yet it seemed so natural, not forced or overdone.

As a part of the ceremony, the King and Farah placed flower garlands around each other's necks. When it was her turn, Farah had to tiptoe to reach the King and stumbled a bit. Immediately, he caught her, his hands catching her near the hip area. He felt her stiffen at his touch and immediately removed his hands. She looked up apologetically and whispered a formal apology before bowing her head.

The King raised an eyebrow and shook his head but said nothing. This was neither the Farah he met in Azad nor the one who had fought alongside him against the vizier in Babylon. Why was she behaving like this? Was she feigning shyness out of formality, or was she actually repulsed by him? He could not understand her behavior.

Nevertheless, the ceremony had ended, and now both Sherfiruz and Farah were to make an appearance together in a large outdoor area that opened into the gardens, where ministers and crowds of nobility had come to wish the King well on his marriage. Before this happened, however, one of the king's advisers pulled him aside with an urgent message. Farah stepped aside to give them their privacy, and as their conversation appeared to be a lengthy one, she decided she might stretch her legs for a bit and walk around the gardens for a while. As she walked about, admiring the beauty and craftsmanship, she was reminded of the last time she had been here she and Sherfiruz had fought that evil vizier Zurvan. Had they not had to worry about sand monsters or the vizier, it would have been a beautiful experience simply exploring and enjoying the wonder around them with Sherfiruz as her guide.

" _What is this place?"_ _  
"_ _It is the heart of the hanging gardens. These are the instruments of life, regulating and running everything."_

Farah's flashback was brought to an abrupt halt when she heard a sound.

"I have _my_ orders" said a sharp and rather rude familiar female voice.

 _Bahar..._ thought Farah to herself _But what was she doing here?_

Wrapping her clothes tightly around her body as to not make any rustling noises, Farah tiptoed behind a tree and positioned herself next to a shrub in order to get a better view of the source of the sound. In a small clearing ahead stood Bahar with a man who was dressed in a servant's garb but had a quiver of arrows and a large bow on his back.  
"Are you certain you know what is expected of you" inquired Bahar in a rather condescending tone.

If the man was annoyed with Bahar's tone, he simply did not show it.

"We will strike as soon as as everyone is present," he said tonelessly, devoid of any emotion.

"Remember, for His Majesty and for everyone else, injure but do _not_ kill. As for the Indian savage, kill her. My Lady send these to make sure you will get the job done" said Bahar, handing the man two pouches. The man opened the larger pouch to reveal gold coins. The smaller pouch contained a small vial with a thick-looking liquid.

"Be quick and do not be seen!" said Bahar, almost with a hiss. "Use the tallest tree, as that will give you the best view. You will report to My Lady one hour after the deed is done. Now go!"

The man nodded and he and Bahar both quickly ran off in opposite directions, cautiously looking around to see if they were being followed or watched. Meanwhile, Farah remained in her hiding spot, almost paralyzed with both fear and anger, her heart pounding with both anxiety and rage. Anemone had been one hundred percent correct when she said that Roshanak would try something like this the day of the wedding. Farah was the target of this assassination plot, but there would be other victims who would be seriously injured. And that vial…

 _Poison_...Farah was almost sure of it. Most probably a plant-based poison that if hit deeply enough could paralyze one's body and breathing. Having practiced archery her whole life, Farah was familiar with the use of poison and fire arrows in warfare. Anger filled her once again, but she forced herself to calm down and think with reason. She knew what was about to happen, and she had to find a way to protect her own life and prevent anyone else from getting seriously injured. Carefully, she made her way back to outdoor area, which was now filled with the wedding guests. _You will **not** win, Roshanak!_

"My Lady, where have you been? You disappeared and were gone for almost an hour" whispered Indrani with concern as Farah returned.

Farah glanced up at Sherfiruz and the minister, who seemed to be finally wrapping up their conversation. _Phew, I don't think they noticed._

"It was nothing, Indrani. I just went for a walk to get some air" replied Farah neutrally. She reminded herself that she had to act perfectly natural in front of everyone. Reaching down into the folds of her voluminous sari, she touched her hidden bow reassuringly. She was not going to make this easy at all for Roshanak.

Farah and King Sherfiruz finally took their places on a platform in the open area in front of the large crowd of guests. As one of the ministers droned on about the King's marriage signifying a union to India, Farah turned her attention to the trees above as she tried to locate the tallest one. Luckily for Farah, she had been blessed with both excellent vision and hearing. Sure enough, she located a silhouette partially hidden between the thick branches, arms positioned to shoot, but the trajectory was headed straight for Sherfiruz, not her. Beads of sweat broke out on Farah's forehead. The man aimed, drawing his arm back… _It's now or never Farah! Do it!_

"ASSASSINS!" yelled Farah suddenly and pushed the King to the left.

"What the…?" exclaimed the King as he stumbled to his left. A second later, a slew of arrows landed first into the post. Had it been a few seconds later, they might have landed in his head.

Chaos broke in the crowd. People ran right and left screaming for their lives.

"GUARDS!" yelled one of the ministers. "PROTECT THE KING! FIND AND SEIZE THE ASSASSINS!"

In the midst of the chaos, Farah ran over and examined the tips of the arrows that had been shot at the king. Sure enough, they were covered in the same solution she had seen in the vial. Quickly, she pulled out her bow from her clothes and carefully grabbed the arrows that had been shot. Aiming for the top of the tallest tree, she sent three of the poison-tipped arrows into the midst of the branches.

"AARGH-AAAHHH!" shouted two figures from the tree before they began a ten foot dive downwards to their deaths.

On the ground, assassins dressed in black with covered faces appeared in the crowd, brandishing swords. _Roshanak really planned this out, didn't she?_ thought Farah to herself. Initially thinking of running in the other direction, she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a high-pitched scream. Turning back, she saw a small figure with a messy blond braid almost being trampled by the crowd.

"Oh no, Yasmin!" said Farah. _How did she get out here by herself?_ Thought Farah.

Weaving through the confused crowd, she made her way to the little girl, getting bumped and scratched left and right.

"Yasmin!" she yelled. "Give me your hand!"

The little girl saw Farah through her tearstained eyes and put out her small arm. Farah grabbed the child and lifted her into her arms and stood up when she noticed one of the assassins in the distance ready to slash her with his blade.

"You will pay for what you have done!" screeched the assassin.

Holding the child to her chest, she quickly ducked and rolled to the side near a bush, establishing a distance between the assassin and herself. Sticks and stones ripped her clothes and scratched her skin. Releasing Yasmin from her embrace, she quickly checked her and noted that she was unharmed.

"Yasmin dear, I need you to stay behind this bush" she said calmly but firmly.

The little girl's green eyes were filled with fear, but she nodded and scrambled behind the shrub.

Farah, on her knees, got her bow and arrow and waited until the assassin who had threatened her was within a decent range. She then jumped out of the bush and shot an arrow directly at this chest.

"UGHHRR" yelled the assassin as the arrow plunged into his chest, releasing a torrent of blood.

Hearing and seeing the demise of his companion, another assassin spotted Farah and charged at her full speed.

"YOU BITCH!" he yelled, sword drawn.

Before he even got close, a large sword plunged through his middle.

When Farah looked up, she saw the King. Covered in blood and grime, he held out his hand to Farah, who gratefully accepted it. Farah also bent down and picked up Yasmin, who was still trembling.

Upon noticing Yasmin, the king's face paled. "Yasmin! What were you doing-"

He was silenced by a single look Farah gave him. She shook her head side to side as if to say "Not now"

Farah held the girl to her chest and patted her head and back. "There, there…" she whispered.

Yasmin trembling eventually slowed, and she ended up falling asleep in Farah's arms.

While the events of the afternoon were chilling, the King couldn't help but notice Farah's change in behavior when danger struck. She pushed him out of the way and in doing so, she had saved his life. Although her attitude had been distant towards him, her actions against the assassins had proved otherwise. Not to mention her decision to put her own life in danger to save Yasmin. Now, _that_ was the Farah who had accompanied him in Babylon. The woman who refused to leave anyone behind.

As the King became lost in his own thoughts, Farah cleared her throat.

"Your Majesty…?"

"Yes," said the King, somewhat dejected that Farah had returned to her formalities.

"May we be excused? I think the Princess has had enough for one day" she said motioning towards the sleeping child in her arms.

"Yes, of course" said the King nodding. Patting Farah on the shoulder and Yasmin on the head he bid them farewell. As he watched them return to the palace accompanied by a guard, another guard approached him.

"Report" said the King

The guard dipped his head. "Yes, your Majesty. There were assassins in the tallest tree and others who were hiding on the grounds. Some were killed by you, a few others by Lady Farah, and there are two who seem to have disappeared. We are searching the premises for him. We have also taken the bodies of the others for an investigation."

"Keep the search going" said the King. "Also, make sure that Lady Farah and Princess Yasmin are given extra protection."

The guard nodded in the affirmative and went off. Sherfiruz sighed with his head in his hand and rubbed his temples, his brow furrowing. An assassination attempt the day of his marriage to Farah and an assassin still at large! This was certainly not the way he wanted his Farah to begin her life in the palace. He would have to find a way to make it up to her. He promised himself he would protect her...He could not, would not not lose her...again. 

* * *

Notes:

1\. I have and will continue to take some cultural and historical liberties with this piece (nothing ridiculously out of place, I hope), but this should not be an issue as the POP games kind of already do that. I just wanted to go ahead and make that clear.

2\. In many South Asian (and some other) cultures, when a bride gets henna, her groom's name is hidden somewhere in the design and the groom is supposed to find it.

3\. In SOT, I know Farah wasn't always the most consistent archer, but in T2T, she seems to have gotten better. In my story, she is extremely skilled by this point in time.

4\. Just in case anyone is wondering, a lot of inspiration for the palace drama/politics in this fanfic comes from having watched a lot of historical-type period dramas from various countries. 


End file.
